friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One With Monica And Chandler's Wedding, Part 2
"The One With Monica & Chandler's Wedding" is the two-part seventh season finale of Friends. Both parts aired on May 17, 2001. Plot While Rachel uses ludicrous excuses to slow Monica down before she notices Chandler is missing, Ross and Phoebe realize that, if Chandler wants to hide, he'd go someplace nobody would think to look for him, and track him down at his office. He tells them he loves Monica so much, and he doesn't want to hurt her, but he's afraid that becoming 'the Bings' will spell marital misery, maybe as bad as his parents. Ross gets him to face things one at a time and he feels better, and the three leave. Meanwhile at Monica's apartment, Rachel can no longer stall and decides to tell Monica the truth, and manages to say "We can't find Chandler" before Phoebe enters the apartment with a thumbs up, and Rachel finishes the sentence by saying "...'s vest", thereby controlling the situation. Ross manages to get Chandler into the hotel room and dressed for the wedding, but Chandler decides he needs fresh air. After exiting the room and immediately smoking in the hall, Chandler overhears the girls talk about how Monica is pregnant. Chandler once again attempts to flee, but he manages to come across a gift shop inside the hotel and sees a baby onesie, and he decides that something that can fit into something that small can't be that scary. Internet-ordained minister Joey reluctantly turns up for filming and tries to get sent home to he can make it to the wedding. He is relieved to find out he only has one quick scene to film, but what should be a easy job turns a lot harder when he his famous co-star Richard is hopelessly drunk and can barely say his lines. Joey tries to leave the set, but the director tells him that so long as Richard is conscious and present on set, they will continue to shoot the film. Joey takes advantage of Richard's inebriated state and tells him they've wrapped up filming for the day and then claims it was Richard that told him that before carrying him off the set. At the wedding, due to Joey's absence, Rachel finds a minister who only performs Greek Orthodox weddings, but she lies to him that Chandler and Monica are Greek Orthodox and he agrees. However, before he can marry Chandler & Monica, Joey manages to arrive in the nick of time, although he accidentally reveals to Monica that Chandler had run away earlier. Monica delivers her scripted vows, but also begins to wonder whether Chandler still wants to marry her, but Chandler reassures her that once he saw her in her dress walking down the aisle, he knew she was the one he was going to spend the rest of his life with. Joey manages to successfully marry them, and Chandler tells Monica that he knows about the baby. Monica asks him what baby, and Chandler tells her that Phoebe told him that she found her pregnancy test in the trash, but Monica tells him she never took one. Phoebe exclaims to Rachel how they (Chandler & Monica) are now married and how great it is that they are going to have a baby, and the camera zooms in on Rachel as she manages out a weak "uh-huh" with a slightly panicked look on her face, thus revealing to the audience that it is in fact she who is pregnant. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courtney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Gary Oldman - Richard Crosby Kathleen Turner - Charles Bing / Helena Handbasket Elliott Gould - Jack Geller Morgan Fairchild - Nora Tyler Bing Mark Roberts - The director Christina Pickles - Judy Geller Steve Susskind - The priest Peter James Smith - Assistant Director Roger Hamilton - Wedding Guest Crew Directed By: Kevin S. Bright Written By: Marta Kauffman & David Crane Trivia * The violinist plays two songs. When Chandler (with his parents) and Phoebe/Rachel (with Ross) walk down the violinist plays "Groovy Kind of Love" by The Mindbenders. When Monica (with her parents) walks down he plays "My Love", originally by Paul McCartney and Wings. * After they are pronounced husband and wife, the song being played with violins is "Everlong" by the Foo Fighters. * This is the second wedding that the couple got together at someone else's wedding. The first was Barry and Mindy's. This isn't true, when asking Rachel to be her bridesmaid, Mindy tells Rachel that she and Barry were having an affair before Rachel and Barry's wedding. * Thinking Joey will be a no-show at the wedding because he is so late, Rachel goes to find another minister and finds a Greek Orthodox wedding going on the bride and grooms last names are Anastassakis and Papasafakis. Anastassakis is Jennifer Aniston's original family name. They changed it to Aniston when they moved from Greece to the United States. * Originally the writers were going to make Monica, not Rachel, pregnant. Yet they thought this was too conventional and wanted a more dramatic cliffhanger. * This is the final appearance of Kathleen Turner as Helena Handbasket aka Charles Bing. Helena was in 3 episodes of Friends. * Chandler tells the guys in his office "The only person that can make marriage work is Paul Newman." Paul Newman, an American actor and film director, was a Golden Globe, Emmy Award, Cannes Award, and Academy Award-winner. His marriage to actress Joanne Woodward lasted for over 50 years until his death in 2008. * When Chandler, Ross and Phoebe are at Chandler's work, on the door it says 'Mike Smith'. In the DVD version, Ross notices the sign and Chandler realises he is in the wrong office, Continuity/Goofs * When Rachel finds the Greek Orthodox priest and asks him to do the ceremony, he had just finished officiating at another wedding. However, those of the Greek Orthodox faith would be getting married in a church, not in a hotel. Also, as he starts the ceremony, the priest says, "Dearly Beloved...". Greek Orthodox weddings are done only in Greek, not in English. * The original site for the wedding was a museum, however Monica and Chandler get married in a hotel. They might have changed it because of their budget. * When they show the inside of Monica's bathroom, the toilet is right next to the sink. However, in "The One with Frank Jr." when Joey is tiling her floor, the toilet is in the middle of the bathroom. * Ross, while walking down the aisle with Phoebe and Rachel says "I've never walked down the aisle knowing it can't end in divorce". In The One With The Lesbian Wedding, Ross walks down the aisle with Carol. As Carol and Susan had not appeared after Season 7, they had not divorced. * At the point in the ceremony where Joey forgets the rings, the camera pans out and you see Chandler step sidewards to get the ring from Ross, and Monica step sidewards to get the ring from Rachel and Phoebe. As Monica moves, her dress slides across and one of her feet is revealed; it has what looks like a brown boot or heavy brown shoe on it. * The second time Chandler and Monica kiss, after exchanging rings, Chandler's left arm goes from Monica's waist to her neck to her waist again with each camera cut. * As Chandler meets Monica at the altar, Monica's hand switches from holding Chandler's hand, to holding the flowers with both hands, with no time to do so. Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes with Chandler's name in the title Category:Episodes with Monica's name in the title